New Life
by Bloodshed203
Summary: This is the story of how one camping trip changed my life forever.
1. Chapter 1

As I slowly awoke I looked around the back seat of the truck I was sitting in. I was still quite hazy until my father had hit the breaks and cargo from the behind me hit me in the back of my head. I quickly opened my eyes and saw someone has shot across an intersection we were going by. My dad proceeded to yell out "fuck stick" before continuing to drive along the mountain highway. It was the week of my dad's birthday, which we had thought would be best celebrated by going camping at Buck's Lake. We had done this a few times, this being our fourth year in a row coming up to the lake. However, this would be my last year going camping with my dad, stepmom, and stepsister for quite a while, seeing that I only had one year of high school left before leaving for the army. Being eighteen and lightly antisocial, you could probably imagine how much I would have loved to be alone for a week and binge watch as many seasons of digimon as possible. Somehow I resisted this urge and decided to do the right thing and go camping with my family.

After hours of driving we finally pulled in to our camping spot and set up our tents and other camping supplies. Since it was nearly eleven at night I decided to head to bed, however I laid there I'm my tent for an hour watching the flickering of the campfire shine through the walls of my tent before finally falling asleep.

XXX

The next morning I woke up to the sound of children playing and country music, sounds that both brought a smile to my face. Slow, I rose from my bed and put on a pair of camouflage cargo pants, a light grey t-shirt, and black knee-high marching boots. As I stepped out of my tent I put on my camouflage military cap and my aviator sunglasses before walking to an empty seat and sitting down. About another hour had passed by before my stepmom and step sister had gotten out of bed and made breakfast.

I got up and grabbed a plate of bacon, eggs, and a can of tea before sitting back down. My stepmom turned to me and caught my attention, "hey Justin"

I turned to her, "yeah?"

"As soon as your father gets up we're going to put the jet skis in the water… alright?"

I nodded and answered, "alright."

As if on cue I heard the zipper to my dad's tent open. I looked over and saw my dad was already prepared to put the skis in the water. He moved me out of my seat before proceeding to eat breakfast. I walked over to the table and sat down before looking to him and asking, "sleep well?"

He shook his head as he took a bite of his eggs, "no."

"Your back acting up again?"

"Yep"

"Wish I could help you with that."

"Me too," he then got up and threw his plate in the fire pit, "alright… let's roll."

Quickly, I got up from the table and got in the car.

After a short five minute drive we arrived at the boat ramp. I jumped out and started unhooking the skis, my stepmom and step sister helping me do so. After a short process we finally got the skis off of the trailer and into the water. My dad and and got back into the car and drove back to camp, whereas the other two rode the jet skis back to camp. By the time we all got back to camp it was already noon, so my stepmom made us lunch before my step sister went out and rode one jet ski out on the lake, whereas my dad got on the other one and putted around the cove next to our camp and fished from it, seeing that we didn't bring a boat. My stepmom drove off to the nearby town of Quincy to grab more ice for the ice chests, I however, decided to stay and take a quick nap.

As it turned out my 'quick nap' ended up being eight hours long, it already being dark by the time I woke up. I got up and saw everyone sitting by the fire eating dinner. Thought not hungry, I decided to join them anyway. I picked out a seat next to my dad and sat back before saying, "fishing any good?"

"Not for me. Two other people going around in their boat caught like… five."

I then turned to my stepmom and stepsister, "anything happen while I was asleep?"

They both shook their heads and answered, "no" "nope."

"Cool," I responded. I then sat there for a while before my stepmom said to me, "your dinner is on top of the bearbox."

"Thank you… I'll eat it in a bit. Right now I feel like walking around or hiking around the lake."

"Well then you should probably but it in the bearbox because the rest of us are headed for bed."

"Alright."

They then proceeded to grab their things and go into their tents. As they did so I wrapped my food in some aluminum foil and place it in the box. I waited as they all closed their tents before grabbing a camouflage jacket starting my journey.

I had spent almost an hour and a half walking around the lake when I realized I was on the complete opposite side of the lake from where my camp was. I wanted to go back to camp, but at the same time I wanted to stay and watch the moon shine bright over the glass-flat lake. I thought to myself, _a few minutes of stopping won't hurt._ Slowly I walked to the edge of the water and took off my hat and placed my sunglasses in my pocket, with the moon making it bright enough to see my own face, blue eyes and dark brown hair. As I stood there studying myself in the water I suddenly felt the air go cold and a shiver go down my spine. I figured that was my sign to head back to camp, but as soon as I took one step a blue beam of light shot down in the middle of the lake before a large - heavy fog settled where the beam had hit. All of what had just happen left me flabbergasted.

I stood where I was for about thirty seconds before closing my eyes and shaking my head for another twenty, and when I opened my eyes again the fog was gone. However, the light had completely thrown my eyes off from being adjusted to the dark so I pulled out my phone and used the light from the screen as a flashlight. As I walked along the shore I tried to forget what had just happened, figuring what I had just seen was an insomnia induced illusion.

As I walked along the side of the lake I saw a figure crawl up the beach about five hundred yards ahead of me. Curiosity getting the best of me, I slowly approached the figure until I was just under twenty feet away from it before realizing, _holy hell that's a person_. I rushed to the individual and got on my knees next to them before realizing even further, _holy shit that's a… a Renamon!_


	2. Chapter 2

All I could do is stare down at what was in front of me, unable to believe what it really was… a renamon. _Maybe this is a hallucination?_ I thought to myself. He or she, whatever it was, started to shiver as it tried desperately to suck in the frigid mountain air. Without thinking I took my jacket off and wrapped it around the individual. The renamon turned its gaze upon me, thanking me with its eyes. "Are you alright?," I asked it. They laid silently on the sand and rocks, giving me no answer. "Come on, let's get you warmed up." I gently picked up her, assuming it was a she, and put her arm over my shoulder before heading back to camp, trying to keep her warm as I helped her walk.

After fifteen minutes of walking we finally reached my camp. With nobody else up, which was probably better, I set her in a chair close to the fire. I then grabbed a bottle of water and poured it into a pot and placing it over the fire. I sat next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. I was about to speak when she interrupted me, her feminine voice confirming my assumption, "thank you."

"Just doing the right thing."

She simply nodded in response. Unsure of what else to say I grabbed the pot of water and poured it into a cup and putting a bag of tea into the cup of water. After a minute I handed the cup of green tea to her. "Can you remember how you got here?"

"I… no… strangely no," her sipping the warm tea after she spoke.

"I'm sure you'll remember."

"Hopefully..." she responded blatantly. I sat back down quietly, again unsure what to say. As you could imagine, everything that was happening at the moment was hard to take in. A renamon… an actual renamon was sitting next to me, though, why? I sat silently for an hour trying to stay awake and make sure she was comfortable. However, I could barely stay awake. I wanted to stay awake but sleep has set itself upon me.

The next day I awoke midday to find the chair next to me empty, except for my jacket. _Must have been a dream_ , I thought to myself. Later that day my dad had decided that we all would head back home early due to his back giving him trouble again. As I packed I thought I saw a hint of yellow in the woods, believing it to be my imagination again, I ignored this and finished packing everything and hopping into the car. As we left the campground I saw another hint of yellow, though, after we headed back into the central valley of California I had stopped seeing the faint hints of yellow in the distance, and thus putting my mind at ease.

(Short chapter, longer one coming soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

Over a month had passed since the camping trip. During that time school had started and I enlisted in delayed entry for the army as a tank crewmen. During that long month that dream I had kept going through my mind, it just seemed so real. What bothered me more was that the hints of yellow in the distance in my peripheral vision had returned only a day before. If I lived in the city I would just shrug it off as just city activity, but I didn't. I lived in the county far from the city.

XXX

It was the end of my day at school, more importantly it was Friday; which I was more than ready for. The bell rang and I packed up my stuff hoping the classroom doorway wouldn't be clogged by the time I was done.

A minute had passed by; I rushed out of the classroom and to the bus, but unfortunately the bus was full. _Fuck_ , I thought to myself, _now I gotta walk home… Eh. How bad it be?_ Irritated, I walked off of the school campus, made my way out of the small country town my high school resided in, and began the seven mile journey back home.

I had been walking for about thirty minutes and I wasn't even half way home. The sun was blistering down on me and I had already drank all my water. By now I was deeply regretting my decision to walk home rather than catch a ride with a friend, but it was too late now. As I walked further and further along the country roads the more I got the feeling of being watched. I started walking faster but the feeling of being watched kept getting stronger. Just as I heard a rustling in the bushes I one of the field workers rode up to me on a quad," hey… you need a ride?"  
"I… sure."  
"Hop on man."  
Without hesitation I got onto the quad.

About ten minutes later the farm worker had driven me all the way home. I got of the bike and tanked him. Hugo, as he had addressed me of his name during the ride home, drove off. I walked into the house and walked into my room and setting my backpack down as I entered. Tired as hell, I kicked off my brown ariats and flopped onto my bed before closing my eyes for a quick nap.

My quick nap had ended up turning into a four hour nap. By the time I woke up it was already ten at night. I blinked my eyes a few times and slowly got up. I changed into a blue and white plaid shirt, blue jeans, and my brown ariats. Stretching my arms I walked into the kitchen to find that everyone had already gone to bed. "Good," I said to myself, "some peace and quiet." Happily, I walked to the fridge and grabbed a burrito from the and threw it in the microwave. As I waited for my food to finish heating up I saw a hit of yellow outside the window. The second I looked over at the window it disappeared. At this point it had become worrying to me that I was going crazy, considering I was going into the army soon. I shook my head nervously and took the burrito out of microwave and grabbed a glass bottle of cola from the fridge. I threw on my black leather cowboy hat and stepped out onto the porch before sitting down and turning on the radio at a low volume.

As I sat peacefully and finished my burrito. I opened the bottle of cola and relaxed trying not to think about all of the hints of yellow I've been seeing out of the corner of my eyes. As I relaxed I, again, saw the hint of yellow out of the corner of my eye. Rather than looking as normal I instead decided to ignore it; this resulted in a different outcome. I heard a feminine voice clear their throat, likely to try and get my attention. "Great now i'm hearing shit," I said to myself.  
"Well… not exactly," the feminine voice said. I turned my head over and finally saw the yellow figure that had plagued my mind and vision for the past few days. It was the same Renamon from my dream, or at least what I thought was a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there quietly, unable to speak or move. We both stood still for a good twenty seconds before the Renamon broke the silence, "I… guess I'll go." She then turned around and took a step before I spoke out, "Wait!" She stopped and looked back at me before I continued, "who-how… W-why are you here?" She faintly smiled, "I was hoping you could help me."

"Me? How?... Why?"

"You helped me at that lake quite a few moons ago, and you've been the only one to help me. The few other humans I've made contact with have only shown me aggression."

I sat there quietly thinking for a few seconds before deciding this was probably another dream and to just roll with it before answering, "sure what could I help you with?"

The Renamon smiled brightly and quick answered, "home. I need help getting home."

(Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. It's just to let all of you know I haven't abandoned the story. More chapters coming soon)


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't talk long for me to realize that I wasn't dreaming, and that the Renamon standing in front of me was very much real. As you could imagine, it took her a little bit of effort to keep me quiet and from panicking. However, in the end I still agreed to help her get back to her world… at least it that was possible.

"Wait so let me get this straight, you were walking in a forest"

"Yes."

"And you saw a portal form in the distance."

"Yes."

"You approached it and saw it looked different than most."

Yes… Curiosity got the best of me and I reached out before I got… Well... sucked in."

"Hmm… I suppose keeping an eye out for another portal like the one you saw shouldn't be too hard."

Her tail started to wag as she smiled brightly, thank-you thank-you thank-you thank-you!," she then hugged me tightly.

"Shhh keep your voice down. We don't want you to wake anyone up."

"Oh. Right… What do we do now?"

"Well… I guess the show's wiki might have some more useful information."

"Show?"

"Yeah. The digimon television series."

"Television? What's that?" She tilted her head.

"Oh right. Well television is… Hm… Actually I'll just show you."

I hastily got up and walked into the house, signaling the renamon to follow. I quickly walked back to my parents' bedroom to make sure they were asleep before walking back out to the front room and leading the renamon to the living room. I sat her down and grabbed the remote. "That's a tv," I pointed to the TV. She stared at it for a few seconds with curiosity before looking at me again, "what does it do?"

I turned on the TV, making sure the volume was low, before looking back at her. The expression on her face was priceless, she looked like a kid in a candy store. She stared intently at the television screen as a sat next to her.

"What do you think?"

"Its… amazing… yet strange."

I smiled and sat back before sighing, and before long, I fell asleep next to her.

XXX

The next morning I woke up to the feeling of something soft and furry resting against my side. I opened my eyes and saw that the renamon had also fallen asleep. Thankfully, nobody else had woken up yet. I quickly turned off the TV and lightly shooker her shoulder, "hey… Hey!... Psst… wake up! We gotta go."

"Mmm… why?"

"We gotta go before anyone else wakes up."

She sighed heavily before slowly getting up and stretching. I quickly grabbed her by the hand and walked her outside. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, "where are we going?"

"Someplace where you'll be hidden and safe." We both started to walk through the almond orchard. After about ten minutes of walking we finally came to a small creek were an abandoned house still stood. "Look… I know it's not much, but it's all I can do without putting you and I in danger."

"In danger of being discovered. If anyone else sees you they might call the police."

"Police? Are they bad?"

"No. Far from it."

"Then why hide from them?" She questioned with a look of curiosity and innocence.

"Well… As you may already know, humans are panicky, stubborn, and sometimes violent."

"Yes I recall that."

"Well… the police may react just as any other human may when confronted by you."

"Oh… I see."

"Perhaps in time people may get to know that you mean no harm, but like I said. For now you should keep your distance. Alright?"

"Alright. Now come on, I'll get you settled in."

"Alright."

After cleaning up all of the junk and debris we parted ways until I came back later that saturday when I got off work.

XXX

I worked a bit later than normal, but was paid extra for my extra time. Either way I dashed home and quickly said hi to my dad as he was leaving to go fishing. I grabbed a bag and filled it with waters and canned food. Afterward I dashed back to the abandoned house to be instantly greeted by a very cheerful vixen.

"You're back!"

"I'm back with food and water." I then handed her a bottle of water, which she quickly took. She quickly finished the water before handing the empty bottle back to me. "Thank you… umm."

"Is something wrong?"

"You never told me your name… at least I don't think you did."

"Oh! My name is justin."

"Well you have my high gratitude justin," she then gave me a light bow. I cocked an eyebrow and shook my head, "there's no need for bowing and kneeling."

"Sorry."

"Don't be… now… back to names."

"What about them?"

"You don't have one do you?"

"N-no"

"Would you like one?"

As soon as I said that, her ears perked up and her tail began to wag. I lightly chuckled at her reaction before starting to think. I looked into her eyes, causing her to smile and lightly blush. I took into account her bright blue irises, black scleras, and bright personality before thinking of a name, "Sky." She looked at me and smiled widely before quickly wrapping her arms and tail around me, hugging me tightly, "I love it."


End file.
